narafandomcom-20200215-history
Barnes ''Crazy'' Barclay
Barnes Crazy Barclay Barnes Barclay, better known as Crazy, was a pirate from Kingdom of Rum who in his earlier life operated around the West of Bardia and the eastern coast of Dirt colonies. He is mostly known for owning his very own Pirate Kingdom in Humania under the name of Spiced Kingdom. ''This later expanded and became the Spiced Empire. Barclay captured a Bardian vessel, renamed her ''Barclay's Redemption, and equipped her with 40 guns. He became a renowned pirate, his nickname derived from his love in swordfighting, alcoholic beverage, and his fearsome appearance; he was reported to have scars and marks over his entire body, crazy hair that went everywhere, and a thick greasy beard. He formed an alliance of pirates that operated in Humania and is known for governing Goldmedallie Von die Küste, Nova Baatar, Tyrants Landing, and also Nork Shore- which they are known for capturing. He also produced his own Rum called Barclays Spiced Special, which became notorious for its amazing taste. He was also known for his crazy ideas and he would often straight up ask for stuff he wanted instead of negotiating properly - this due to the fact that he was drunk most of the time. 'Why won't you just let me have Nork Shore!?' - Barnes 'Crazy' Barclay asking Chieftain of the Hrìmfurr Clan for his land. Early life Little is known about Crazy's earlier life. It is said he was raised by Baksor Barclay, his father, who worked at a tavern. Crazy started drinking at a very young age, he got interested in one beverage in particular; spiced rum. When Barclay was in his 30's he tried starting his own Rum Company which would open up several taverns in the Kingdom of Rum. When Barclay was 35, a close colleague, Fjell Stad, busted him rumrunning. Barclay was reported to the Rumièn Authorities. Hearing about this - Barclay got enraged and killed Fjell using his bare hands, The Royal Rumièn army was then sent after Barclay for murder. Barnes gathered his men and escaped off too Bardia, where he captured a vessel and later got into the pirate business. Capture of Nork Shore A conflict between Clan Hrìmfur and other factions was about to start on the mainland. Barclay saw an opportunity- to capture Nork Shore. Nork Shore being the border to Goldmedallie, and also it being heavily unprotected, Barclay wanted it badly. He sent a letter to the Chieftain of the clan, then they proceeded to meet up on a small island between New Norkia and Goldmedallie. Barclay had a discussion with the chieftain- which didn't last for very long. He claimed ownership of Nork Shore, and since there was rum on it, the crazy pirate asked the Chieftain if he couldn't just hand over the land to him. The Chieftain being in shock and absolutely enraged at the drunkard pirate- didn't want to waste his time any longer, and left the meeting without any conflict happening between the two. Barclay then captured Nork Shore with only a few of his men. This is how the famous quote of the pirate got around. Conflicts It is said Barclay was in hundreds of battles throughout his life, both on land and at sea. He fought alongside the Yuraks at the '''Battle for Reichlandia, '''where he successfully helped them capture it. Later in his life after the '''Escape, '''the Royal Rumìen Navy got track of him, and came for his fleet outside of the Kingdom of Rum. Barclay sunk three of the Rumìen ships, and boarded five more, where he and his men captured the Rumìen Admiral, Konrad Petar, and killed him. Barclay suffered a terrible cut on his left shoulder which almost caused him to bleed out during the battle. The battle was a disaster for the Kingdom of Rum's navy, and a peace treaty was signed between the King of Rum, Walter I and Barclays Spiced Army, which later got dismissed by the King- igniting another conflict between Barclays army and the King. Escape Very little is known for why Barclay escaped from Humania the time war was starting to break out, but it is said he gathered his army from all of his land, and took them with him on a huge fleet which contained warships and also several transportships. Some of the bigger factions like the Yurak Khaganate, thought it was funny that he left because he had built up such a great amount of land aswell as owning a big army, but nobody seemed shocked over the fact he had left. Some thought he left because he wanted to start becoming a pirate again- and some simply thought he left because he wanted revenge on the Kingdom of Rum- others thought he went out to discover the 'Fountain of Youth'.